Association Opposing Bestiality -OBA
by Fye the flyer
Summary: OBA- Oméga Bêta Alpha Erwin et Eren font partie d'une alliance qui s'oppose contre la bestialité : l'esclavage des Omégas entre autres. Et avec l'aide d'Hanji, Mike et Hanneth, ils feront de magnifiques trouvailles. Narrateur externe. Hanji à besoin de l'aide d'Eren pour sauver un patient, c'est ainsi que le patient Ackerman se liera avec Eren Jeager, chef et Alpha primate
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Hey les gars! Je crois que celui-là il est bon."

C'est un Oméga.

Un putain d'Oméga et il a été raflé à 3 ans, aujourd'hui il en a 16. Et ce système d'esclavage a décidé qu'une espèce de contrôleur devait venir chaque matin pour enfourner sans délicatesse deux doigts profondément dans l'intimité desdit "Soumis", pour savoir si ceux-ci entraient dans une chaleur, dans leur cycle. Les Omégas fonctionnent par périodes, c'est comme une femme qui a ses règles, 7 jours sur les 30 la vie leur rappelle qu'elle n'est pas toujours un cadeau, ou un fardeau pour certain... Et l'adolescent qui venait de se faire abuser a été découvert, il vivait une de ses premières chaleurs, peut-être la 2ème ou la 3ème, bien qu'elle soit venue et repartie, lorsqu'un humain de cette race était aussi brusqué au quotidien il risquait de voir sa chaleur perturbée. Il se réchauffe et les acheteurs ne vont en faire qu'une bouchée. Il sera lié de gré ou de force à un d'entre eux, et le reste demeure innimaginable.

Le pubère se tourne alors désespéré vers un garçon aux cheveux ébène, implorant son aide d'un regard apeuré. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble et se connaissaient plutôt bien, ils s'étaient partagé le peu de souvenirs qui leur restaient de ce semblant de liberté.

_"Li-Livaï! Aide-moi! Je t'en supplie Livaï aide-moi! LIVAÏ!"

Ledit Livaï se recroquevilla, se cachant dans l'ombre d'un coin de la cellule où les raflés étaient terrés. Il ressentait de la peine pour son "ami" qui se faisait enlever sous ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait rien contre, il n'avait plus aucune force physique, de faibles capacités et seul contre plus d'une dizaines de gardes barraqués, c'était demandé un suicide douloureux.

_"Prends-le avec toi, on va le préparer tout doucement."

Sa voix était sarcastique, comme toutes les fois où ils avaient réussi à posséder un Oméga vendable. Le petit homme qui venait d'abandonner lâchement son ami. Lui n'avait jamais été vendu, il camouflait ses chaleurs comme il le pouvait ou n'était pas assez docile, certains trouvaient ce coté excitant mais que Livaï possédait une odeur fade, sans savoir qu'il l'enfouissait au plus profond de lui avec ses envies de soumissions. Il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de s'enfuir, il souhaitait partir et transpirait l'envie de revivre. Il pensait parfois à se laisser prendre par un stupide Alpha pour s'en aller après, mais cette race d'humain le dégoutait à présent, les trouvant tous psychopathes et sans coeurs. Plus froid que Livaï n'arrivait jamais à être.

_"Te tracasse pas, il sera bien propre et bien nourri avant l'arrivée de notre pognon bien mérité."

L'adolescent était maintenant hors de la pièce, hurlant à tous les diables, puis plus aucun bruit, soit c'en était fini de lui, soit l'Alpha dont on ne connaîtra jamais l'identité venait de l'acheter et de le crooner pour être silencieux. Et c'est en fermant les yeux que Livaï lui fit ses adieux.

* * *

Salut tout le monde, je me lance maintenant dans l'univers Omégas-Alpha-Bêta, j'ai eu envie de le faire en lisant la fic "pour la liberté des omégas" de boadicee, j'adore ses fics et ses OS, et celle-là m'a vraiment touchée, et comme je me sentais frustrée qu'il y avait pas de suite et qu'il n'y a pas énormément de fics sur ce sujet en Ereri et Erumin, ducoup je me l'imagine et vous l'écris, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Ecrit par Fye, corrigé par Neemuresu.

prochaine parution dans le courant du mois prochain (soit mai 2016)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1:_**

Il était tôt. L'adolescent se prélassait dans son lit, attendant l'envie de se réveiller complètement. Il était connu pour la paresse dont il faisait preuve chaque matin, et dorénavant, son voisin de la chambre en face, Hanneth, prenait le temps tout les jours de le réveiller vêtu seulement d'un pyjama, mais Eren s'en fichait complètement ; il était attaché à son lit, laissant sa peau nue et ses longs membres recouvrir la douceur des draps immaculés. Hanneth le secouait sans douceur, connaissant le phénomène qui profitait d'un instant pour recoller sa tête à l'oreiller.

_"Eren, tu vas finir en retard. Tu dois travailler, les nouvelles recrues vont pas tarder à arriver." Hanneth était quand même doux dans ses paroles, pas comme Mike, lui, il criait dans tout le complexe qu'Eren était un paresseux de première qualité et qu'il fallait à tout prix le faire changer de degré dans l'assos' si on voulait pas terminer avec des recrues mortes dû à un mauvais entrainement. Et à ça, il répondait toujours qu'il ne faisait que surveiller, qu'il n'était pas instructeur, et que c'était le boulot de Mike et Hanneth d'inculquer à leurs cadets les bases puis à les perfectionner, et ainsi de devenir de bons protecteurs d'Omégas.

_"Hmmm, j'ai pas envie d'y aller... Puis t'as oublié qu'on avait la réunion avec Erwin."

Eren était un puissant membre de l'OBA. Comme Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Hanneth et Armin, tous possédaient un rôle plus qu'important pour sauver ces êtres qui avaient été condamnés à la prison, jusqu'à leur prochaine libération.

_"Ouais bah que t'aies envie ou pas, tu dois le faire, sois reconnaissant que je te réveille comme d'habitude." Eren s'assit sur le lit, dévoilant son torse finement sculpté, Hanneth comprit qu'il se réveillerait et se tourna donc vers la porte, allant s'habiller quand Eren le coupa dans sa démarche.

_"Erwin va nous parler d'un plan d'attaque qu'il a construit avec Armin." Il fit bouger ses mains en ronds irréguliers. "Tu sais, le genre d'attaque où y'a forcément des gens qui n'en sortent pas vivant." Hanneth tiqua à la mimique qu'Eren venait d'utiliser. Même si Eren avait parfois peur pour ses subordonnés, il ne montrait pas de signe d'affection ou quoi que ce soit ; il surveillait, il ne jouait pas. Il était toujours déterminé, toujours je-bourre-dans-le-tas-et-tant-pis-pour-vous. Hanneth s'installa sur le bord de son lit, visant le sol de ses yeux jaunes et prit la parole.

_"Vous savez qu'il gagnera, il est plus fort." Eren serra les poings, les sourcils froncés et les dents vissées.

_"Ce gros tas ne gagnera pas." Il avait craché son dernier mot avec toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour le président Balto.

Depuis de millénaires, les Alphas, Omégas et les Bêtas vivaient ensemble, en harmonie. La logique voulait que les Alphas et les Omégas soient ensemble pour se compléter ; les dominant et les dominés. Mais dans ce genre de schémas, il n'y a pas de logique au sens propre. Les Bêtas n'ont pas des marqueurs aussi fort que ceux d'un Alpha ou d'un Oméga, ils étaient neutres. Pas un mélange entre soumission et dominance. Les Bêtas n'ont pas de chaleurs, mais ils n'éprouvent pas le besoin de s'accoupler avec un partenaire qui aura un peu chatouillé leurs narines. Ils savaient se tempérer et tempérer les alphas qui voulaient à tout prix baiser dès la première occasion leur concubin. Même si les Bêtas avaient une image fade et quelque peu "inutile", ces êtres apportaient beaucoup à leur société. Malheureusement le président Balto avait décidé de laisser se créer l'esclavagisme d'Omégas. Mais ce porc s'était fait engourdir par ses multiples odeurs affriolantes et donc avait décidé de laisser le droit à ce système de fonctionner, et pas question qu'on vienne l'emmerder. C'est depuis le jour où Balto était venu au pouvoir et un peu avant que l'association OBA s'était créée. Leur but était simple : sauver les Omégas des griffes de ces profiteurs du régime. Eren était un des chefs qui aidait la compagnie à bien se tenir, il a été engagé grâce à son caractère déterminé et le fait qu'il soit un alpha primate. Il apportait une grande aide à ses camarades et subordonnés de l'association. Eren avait la hargne, il détestait les trafiquant légaux, ceux qui arrivaient à passer entre les filets de la loi. L'OBA disposait une chance dont il pouvait profiter, étant dans une "démocratie" - un bien grand mot vu son utilisation -, il n'y avait aucune loi qui allait à l'encontre des Omégas et ne pouvait en faire sans risque de nuire à cette race. De ce fait, l'OBA arrivait à dénicher des trafics illégaux qui n'étaient sous l'aile de l'État. En effet, beaucoup de magouilleurs ne s'aidaient pas de Balto puisqu'il voulait garder un maximum d'argent sale pour eux, et ne pas en faire part au gouvernement. Et c'était souvent eux qui finissaient dans une cage à tourner comme de vulgaires lions qui n'ont pas été sauvés de la chasse.

Hanneth pausa sa main sur l'épaule refroidie d'Eren.

_"Peut-être bien, mais nous non plus, pas aujourd'hui, ils sont trop nombreux."

_"Tu devrais le dire à Erwin."

Eren tourna la tête, dédaigneux. Il fit un geste à Hanneth pour qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il fit. Eren s'habilla, le cœur lourd et prêt à affronter le regard dur de son boss.

* * *

_"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Tout les responsables quittèrent la pièce sauf un. Eren.

_"Erwin, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

_"Tu ne fais que le penser. C'est tout."

_"Oui, mais ce sera un carnage. On attaque pas plusieurs sites d'un coup comme on en a envie!"

_"Eren! Je ne fais pas attaquer les hommes par plaisir! Il faut que tu comprennes qu'on est pas seuls et que les conditions des jours à venir sont pas annonciatrice de bonheur. Ils se méfient de plus en plus, et leurs défenses commencent à se renforcer. Il faut sauver un maximum de personnes ! Et tu les sais très bien. "

_"Sauf qu'Erwin, tu ne sembles pas inclure le fait que si les défenses se raffermissent, nos hommes risquent d'y rester! Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer bredouille! Où est ton sens de la responsabilité et de sécurité des nôtres? Je dois bien admettre que nous sommes ici pour sauver les Omégas et pas s'amuser avec des pâtisseries, mais on ne doit tout de même pas créer plus de morts, de blessés, d'handicaps juste parce que monsieur a envie de se la jouer héros!"

_"Eren, tu dépasses les bornes, je ne suis pas un ignare, je sais ce que je dois faire."

_"Mais vous vous foutez ouvertement de ma gueule putain? Vous êtes sérieux?!"

_"Eren ça suffit! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu es sous mes ordres et si je décide que c'est ainsi, c'est ainsi. Alors tu fermes ton claquet et tu vas entraîner tes hommes avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement!"

_"Comme vous le voulez. **Boss."**

_"Eren, n'oublie pas de me saluer en sortant."

_"Allez vous faire foutre."

* * *

_"Hanji, nous allons avoir besoin de toi."

Je m'approche d'elle et de ses tubes à essais qu'elle secoue légèrement avec son air déganté.

_"Et pourquoi ça ?" Elle ne prend pas la peine de tourner la tête, trop concentrée.

_"Avec Mike, Armin, Erwin, Eren et d'autres, nous allons aller dans les bleds* de trafiquants pour essayer de sauver un max de la populace Oméga, et y'aura des blessés, aussi bien Omégas qui étaient enfermés que des Alphas qui vont faire de leur mieux donc.." Et Hanji décida de me couper la parole.

_"Je sais. J'étais présente à la réunion aussi. Prends la liste qui est sur mon bureau d'informations, tu verras tout ceux qui vont partir avec vous en tant que soigneurs." Elle désigna la liste de son index et continua sa chipoterie sur ses tubes en verres.

_"Tu n'as mis que des Bêtas au moins ?" Elle me répliqua directement.

_"Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour une conne ?" Elle daigna enfin me regarder et m'incendia de ses yeux.

_"Alors qui sont ces nouveaux dans la liste ?" Je la regardai et elle baissa les yeux.

_"Ce sont des stagiaires, ils ne sont jamais allés sur le terrain. Il est temps qu'ils découvrent et-"

_"Non Hanji ! Non non non ! Pas sur cette mission! Il ne sont pas formés pour des missions aussi dangereuses ! Laisse les expérimenter venir avec nous pour une manœuvre beaucoup moins impérieuse, là je les laisserais venir avec nous !" Elle fixa un point, réfléchissant à la question.

_"D'accord, ajoute -. Ils partiront avec vous à la place de -."

_"C'est comme ça que je l'entendais."

_"Ne m'engueule pas la prochaine fois."

_"J'essaierai, quand tu ne seras plus aussi conne."

Elle se leva, me fit une tape derrière l'oreille et me sourit après son coup. Je ne répliquai rien, et m'en alla en direction de la porte avec la précieuse liste dont nous aurons besoin pour la mission.

* * *

Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc

L'eau dégoulinait suite aux fuites qu'il y avait dans le plafond (ou semblant de plafond) qui les couvrait. Les Omégas avaient froid. Les gens entraient tout doucement dans la tragique période qu'est l'hiver, la neige si blanche était pour eux preuve d'une période noire qui arrivait. Ces pauvres hommes et femmes se serraient péniblement dans l'espoir d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur et d'espoir. Ils se parlaient pour faire passer le temps et rêvaient d'un endroit de liberté. Livaï restait dans son coin, il touchait ses pieds nus et gardaient ses mains à cette place pour garder ses pieds au chaud. Avec cette pose, il réchauffait ses cuisses à l'aide de son ventre et il logeait sa tête entre ses genoux. Ses vêtements étaient froids et fins, gris par les années, et ressemblaient à un long t-shirt troué. Il était maigre du peu de nourriture que les gardes leur donnaient. Beaucoup perdaient la vie, se suicidaient, n'en voulant plus. N'en pouvant plus.

Livaï avait peur de s'attacher, peur d'aimer puis de perdre. Il avait déjà plus ou moins sympathiser avec certains caractères de leurs cellules, mais chacun, les uns après les autres, avaient disparu. Il avait beaucoup pleuré au début, puis ses larmes s'étaient séchées, laissant place à un être vide, refoulé. Ses chaleurs étaient de moins en moins fortes, si faibles que certains se permettaient de croire qu'il était une espèce de Bêta génétiquement modifié, ou qu'il possédait des inhibiteurs pour les camoufler. Ces situations de chaleurs ne le gênaient plus maintenant, sauf qu'un sentiment plus fort en lui se générait au creux de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il passait cette période. Un jour ou l'autre, ça explosera. Mais pas maintenant.

Il attendait patiemment qu'on vienne le sauver. Un jour.

* * *

 ***bleds a une autre signification, ici en France et Belgique ce sont des quartiers, comme des cités. Dans la fictions ils représentent les quartiers infréquentables des villes. Pas de méchanceté :)**

 _ **NdA:** Salut les petits gars, je voulais faire une petite note pour mettre à plat certains points et répondre aux reviews qu'on m'a gentiment laissées._

 _Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review, ils ont de suite remarqué l'amour que j'éprouve pour la fanfiction de Boadicee._

 _Boadicee à créé un EreRi et EruMin, j'ai les mêmes couples certes, mais simplement que ce sont les ships de ma vie omg avec EruRi (ne soyez pas dégoutés svp) mais j'ai plus facile à écrire de l'EreRi simplement parce que depuis 2 ans je ne m'exerce qu'avec ce couple alors j'ai décidé de rester dans mes aises. De plus j'ai des alternatives pour l'EruMin, vous n'aurez pas du tout la même version que Boadicee. Pas de soucis, je reste un maximum loin de la fiction._

 _Boadicee a créé une complicité entre Armin et Livaï, ce que je ne souhaite pas du tout pour ma part (chacun ses souhaits)._

 _Enfin bref, je peux vous faire une liste complète de ce qui est différent de Boadicee puisqu'on a que deux choses en commun (ou peut-être 3 mais ce sont des détails dans ce cas, plutôt insignifiants)._

 _Un: l'univers un peu noir, au début, on a un aperçu de la vie de Livaï. + Les couples (si c'est vraiment un point commun vue que ces deux couples sont absolument partout). Il fallait un démarrage et je voulais donner un sens à l'histoire, je ne voyais qu'une façon de le faire, c'est peut-être parce que il n'y avait que ce type qui me plaisait, mais je voulais beaucoup de personnages, des explications farfelues et compliquées, et je trouve mon bonheur ici, qu'avec une histoire où ne nécessite que 5 ou 6 personnes._

 _Deux: L'effet de l'esclavage contre la milite anti-esclavage. J'ai d'ailleurs changé l'effet avec le gouvernement, l'association, pour vraiment me donner mon image de marque, et pour qu'il y le moins possible de ressemblances avec Boadicee._

 _Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrai dans cet espace NdA, ou alors en messages subliminaux dans le texte ;)._

 _Mes réponses aux reviews:_

 _Helena Ackerman : Déjà merci pour ta review (tu es la première à commenter cette fiction :D ). Et merci pour ton soutien. Si tu as lu ma NdA je crois que j'ai répondu à ta review avec le "même univers" et en bref bref, oui je reprends plus ou moins le même univers sans chichis. Et ne te tracasse pas, je crois que d'ici quelques chapitres on aura droit à la terriiiiible chaleur de Livaï (en effet comme dit plus haut, je suis plus à l'aise avec le ship EreRi). Encore merci pour ta review._

 _Taqasim: Merci pour ta review Taqasim, je ne voulais pas être longue et ennuyante pour un début, je voulais qu'il soit assez court et accrocheur et je crois que j'ai réussi mon coup ou du moins un petit peu. Peur pour la paraphrase ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je me détache de sa fanfiction un maximum pour me créer la mienne tu auras lu la NdA aussi je suppose (et j'espère que tu me feras part de pensée sur ce chapitre également), et je ne veux absolument pas qu'on puisse me dire que c'est du -plagiat,copie,...- J'ai bien compris le message que tu voulais me faire passer mais je voulais tout de même que personne ne croie que ce sera qu'une simple copie de la fanfic de Boadicee, je n'en verrais pas l'intérêt, je n'aurais aucun mérite. Pour le reste, tu auras compris qu'effectivement l'esclavage est protégé, mais pas l'OBA. Et oui, ce SERA une explosion ahaha:D ._

 _Je vous le répète si vous avez une question, je ne manquerai pas d'y répondre avec le plus d'informations possible et essayer d'être le plus clair. Inutile de dire que si jamais la question est répétitive je la noterai en NdA pour avoir BEAUCOUP plus simple ^^ ._

 _Je vous remercie de m'avoir communiqué vos pensées à travers vos reviews et aussi à Aatlis, Taquasim et naodejea de suivre la fiction, c'est très agréable._

 _Bye Bye, Fye._

 _Corrigé par Neemuresu._


	3. Chapter 2

chapitre deux OBA: CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS ENTIERMENT CORRIGÉ ! SOYEZ INDULGENTTS SVP

_"Putain de." C'était un vrai carnage. Les corps étaient les uns sur les autres, huilés, soit dans des marres de sang, démambrés, complètement désarticulés et enchevêtrés dans des positions inconfortables, même pour un mort. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne jette une allumette et enflamme ces cadavres. Une odeur encore douce, par moment un relant de putréfaction à certains endroits, et là, la chaire brûlée. Les pas se dessinaient dans la boue mouillée par la pluie d'automne, irréguliers, incertains. Le souffle court, Il avançait entre les morts, laissant derrière lui des nuages de vapeur buccale. Il devait absolument retrouver les autres, les vivants. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner les autres à ce sort, pas comme ça. Il commença à courir quand il se sentit rempli d'espoir, sautant dans les flaques de sang, ignorant les quelques soupirs des corps encore vivant qui brulaient vifs. Il courait son soul, peu importe ce qui se dressait sur son chemin, la seule envie de parvenir aux siens. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre en décide différemment.

Le jeune brun se réveilla en sursaut et hurla tout l'air qui résidait dans ses poumons. Les yeux pleins de larmes et la respiration ératique, il s'asseya en tailleur dans son lit et se calma

Hanneth arriva en trombe dans sa chambre, en pijama, décoiffé et l'air encore endormi.

_"Quesqu'il ce passe ?" Il lecha ses dents à cause de l'impression pâteuse puis s'approcha du lit d'Eren.

_"Encore un cauchemar..." Le pré-adulte pencha sa tête vers l'avant dépité et encore sous le choque.

Le plus vieux s'approcha du jeune, l'encerclant dans ses bras, le balançant un peu.

Depuis environ une semaine maintenant toutes les équipes de l'AOB venaient de rentrer de la mission, tous étaient attendus par leurs compatriotes qui ne demandaient qu'à aider le plus de personne possible et les nouveaux arrivants. Depuis ces dures journées sans sommeil, de faim et de combat acharné sans limite, ils étaient rentrés avec une grande parties d'Omégas, mais ils avaient eu beaucoup de perte également, comme Gunther, un des chefs de l'AOB et un ami de longue date à Erd. L'Alpha avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête laissant son oméga seul et privé de son Alpha ... Et après ces horreurs passées et la pression retombée, Eren culpabilisait de ces pertes et rêvait, souvent d'un type Oméga dont on ne voyait le visage, qui courrait dans un marché de cadavre démantibulés. Hanneth ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour aider son très cher ami qui était dans une passe faiblarde.

_"C'est tout, c'est rien..., tu verras, ça va passer, c'est normal. Il est encore tôt, dormons encore un peu."Lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

_"Tu vas laisser Mike tout seul?" L'adolescent le perça de ses grand yeux vert avant que le plus vieux ne réponde que Mike l'avait déjà abandonner pour la nuit, il releva alors les draps et se glissa auprès du jeune pour passer les dernières heures de sommeils en paix.

_"Calmez-le ! Sortez les calmants, putain restez pas plantés là, enfin!" Hanji passait ces semaines post-mission en sueur, car les nouveaux arrivant empestaient, que les alphas avaient du mal à se calmer et que les Omégas étaient tous en panique quant au nouvel endroit où ils avaient atterris, et évidemment, c'était elle qui devait gérer tout ce désordre.

_"Mademoiselle Zoé, le patient de la chambre 507 fais une crise d'angoisse et celle de la 542 hurle dans tout l'étage." Les gens étaient en stresse constant quand cette période était là.

_"Et bien bougez! C'est pas en me le disant qu'ils vont se calmer! Prenez les désinhibiteurs et laissez les respirer quelque chose de déstressant!" Hanji se perdait entre les stagiaires, les Omégas, les Alphas, les directeurs, et les papiers. Il fallait qu'elle n'oublie pas de faire une recommandation comme quoi elle avait besoin d'un assistant constamment avec elle.

Le jeune homme se redirigea vers l'étage prêt à assaillir les Omégas avec des puffs relaxant pour les reposer.

Lorsque le plus gros fut fait et qu'il ne restait que quelques tâches pour le lendemain, Hanji s'octroya une pause et alla voir le supérieur Erwin pour lui parler de ses rapports.

Quand elle fut devant la porte de la chambre du boss, elle toqua et rentra sans plus de cérémonie dans ses appartements, trouvant Mike dans les bras et draps d'Erwin. Elle voulu s'en aller avec sa discrétion habituelle mais le boss en avait décidé autrement. Elle se ravisa donc lorsqu'elle vit Erwin se défaire de ses couches et de son.. amant? Il avait ouvert l'oeil sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Sans dire un mot, il prit Hanji par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour parler, attrapant au passge un peignoir.

_"Quesque tu me veux à 2 heures du matin Hanji ?" Le ton d'Erwin était calme et posé, surtout il parlait tout bas évitant ainsi de réveiller l'adulte qui se trouvait dans ses draps, malgré tout, on sentait la colère s'éveiller en lui.

_"J'ai un problème avec un des Omégas, genre spéciale." La brune tournait son index dans son gilet blanc de médecin attendant le sermon puis les questions du "général"

_"Quel genre de problèmes ? Hanji ne vient pas me dire que tu m'as réveillé pour un puff qui ne fonctionne pas ou pour Oméga qui ne se calme pas, hein." Voila que le blond menaçait la folle sans dire la sentance.

_"Et bien il ne réagit à rien, c'est bien ça le problème, il n'a pas besoin de se calmer puisque c'est l'Oméga dont on parle le moins vue qu'il ne dit rien." La jeune femme gigotait dans tout les sens, ne sachant pas trop quels mots utiliser devant le problème auquel elle faisait face.

_"Et bien pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Que demande le peuple ?" Le grand blond avait croisés bras, ne voyant pas le problème de la Bêta qui était présentement embêtée et dans l'urgence.

_" T'as pas l'air de comprendre Erwin, le type je sais pas trop ce qu'il nous fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est une bombe à retardement et que bientot ça va faire KABOUMPHCCC" En parlant elle utilisait ses bras, faisait des mouvement spéciaux avec sa bouche et ses yeux s'arrondissait devant la dangerosité du problème ... ou de sa santé mentale, en tout les cas, Hanji faisait un bruit monstre au milieu de la nuit.

_"Hanji chhht! Mike dors" Erwin avait quitté sa posture confortable et avait opté pour un facial plutôt mécontent et effrayant, calmant Hanji au passage.

_"Oui oops... " Elle se remit à sa place, ne bougea plus et repris une posture plutôt diplomate.

_"C'est qui ? le patient."

_"Livaï Ackerman, patient n° 453." Dit-elle sans une once d'héstation.

_"Et pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais.. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas juste peureux ?" Il s'était calmé aussi après que Hanji ai descendu de plusieurs tons

_"Hm, non, je pense à un refut, l'Oméga nie tout contacte avec les autres Omégas, il n'accepte aucune nourriture ou il y touche à peine quand il se sent trop creux... je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire dans cette circonstance, j'ai l'habitude des Omégas plutôt hyperactif après une captivité tel quelle" Après sa déclaration, le blond se massa les cheveux et réfléchi le temps de quelques secondes à la situation suivante.

_"T'as déjà faits des expériences ou tu attendais mon accord ?" Il posa la question sans appréhension, juste de la curiosité.

_"J'attends toujours ton accord. Je ne tente rien tant que je ne suis pas sûr non plus." Elle fit des mouvements de bas en haut avec ses mains mises à plats pour imiter le calme, et souria heureuse d'avoir contenté son boss.

_"Tu peux faire tes "expériences" tant que celui-ci le supporte, tu connais les règles, je ne dois pas te les repeter, j'espere ?" Il remit ses mains dans leurs positions initiales, attendant la réponse de la jeune femme.

_"Non, je serai un gentil agneau, tu me connais. Surtout que je ressens que c'est une branche d'arbre prête à se casser au moindre choc!" Elle fit un sourire de déjanté qui se voulait rassurant et Erwin jugea qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

_"Fais-y attention Hanji, je ne ris pas, aller maintenant vas-t'en, je veux dormir."

_"Au fait Erwin, avant que je m'en aille, j'aimerais avoir un nouvel assistant pour assurer mes arrières en cas de problème et de trop plein niveau planning."

_"Tu l'auras ton assistant, maintenant vas-t'en."

Il fait chaud. La nourriture est bonne, de trop. Il y a un bon lit. Il y a des.. trucs drôle ? Les gens sont gentils.. y a des douches et des services... Et parfois, une odeur plaisante. Chut Livaï, calme-toi.

À part le fait qu'il fasse des cauchemars dérangeant, il s'était réveillé en compagnie de Hanneth, il l'avait laissé se reposer, ses rêves horribles l'empêchaient de dormir calmement et il se réveillait au final avant tout le monde. Il se levait alors et préparait ce qu'on lui demandait sur le pouce, revenant de missions il avait normalement droit à des congés mais là, il voulait s'occuper, Hanji lui faisait une liste de ce dont elle avait besoin, préparations ou matériaux. Ou alors il demandait à Erwin ou Mike pour être utile. Il se dirigea vers le centre médical, l'endroit qui nécessitait le plus d'aide pour le moment.

_"Tatataa... ah! La v'la."

Il s'emparait de la liste et lu :

"S'occuper du patient n°453

Livaï Ackerman, n'en sait pas plus sur lui, il refuse de parler, help me.

Il n'a toujours pas mangé non plus, et il à l'air d'aimer les pancackes. Nature.

Prends-moi aussi du lait, je n'en ai plus pour mon café.

J'aimerais que tu refasses des commandes de médicaments et désinbihiteurs.

Et toutes ces petites chose que tu fais habituellement.

Bisous mon petit Eren~ De te scientifique favorites"

_"Ralala, c'est tout au bout du bâtiment..., on ne se dégonfle pas, je ne suis pas partis les sauver pour ne plus 'en occuper après."

Il y réfléchissait et se demandait pourquoi c'était un Alpha,primate qui plus est, et pas un Bêta qui s'occupait de cette tâche. sûrement une tentative de la "scientifique".

Eren était maintenant parti avec sa fiche, dans la poche de son jeans plutôt moulant, partant à la recherche de son patient_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_"J'entre." Le brun venait de toquer à la porte du patient puis était entré, il chercha des yeux le fameux Livaï, il vit une forme contre le radiateur emballé d'une épaisse couverture. Il ne s'approcha pas trop de lui, ne voulant pas l'incommoder de son odeur.

_"Vous allez bien ?" Évidemment il ne reçut aucune réponse.

_"Je dois logiquement vous préparer à manger, vous voulez venir avec moi en cuisine, j'ai pas très envie d'être tou seul ?"

Le noireaud le regarda enfin, et fit mine de se lever, il déposa la couverture sur le lit exposant sa maigreur. Il était très pâle, ses cheveux avait poussés, ils étaient longs et emmelés, il ne prenait pas trop soin de lui, ici. Eren lui souria, Livaï avait vu mais ne réagi pas à son geste, il enfila un gros gilet autour de lui pour ne pas avoir froid et se rapprocha. Le plus grand devine qu'il veut y aller et lui laisse la place pour sortir et ferme la porte derrière eux quand il fut sortis également de la pièce.

Ils marchaient, tranquillement avec une distance de sécurité entre eux, alors qu'ils arrivaient, Eren lui demande si il avait une préférence de nourriture sachant que c'était les pancackes, il voulait le faire parler.

_"Moi, j'aime bien les pancackes, surtout nature, et toi ?"

Le noiraud leva ses yeux vers lui, le regards plein d'étoiles. Il ne répondait pas, mais Eren s'était dit qu'au final il l'avait mis en confiance.

Pourquoi cette odeur lui faisait tourner la tête, il avait tellement l'habitude de la sentir tôt le matin, mais pourquoi il se sent toute chose à chaque putain fois ? Pourquoi avait-il une boule prête à exploser dans son estomac?

_"C'est prêt." Eren apporta les pancackes, et lui proposa à boire, il ne savait pas quoi lui donner, vue qu'il n'avait eu aucune indications à ce propos. Livaï ne répondait toujours pas. Eren, déterminé, avait amené toute les boissons du déjeuner à table pour que Livaï puisse choisir, et au final celui-ci avait choisi un vers de jus d'orange frais. Ils mangèrent en silence et quand ils ont eu finis, Eren rangea la table ne se pressant pas, réfléchissant à la situation. Puis une odeur. L'Alpha sentait un autre de son espèce et la tête de livaï changea du tout au tout. C'était Connie qui était venu chercher à mangé pour sa dulcinée qui préparait des bandages ou ne-sait-quoi pour les Omégas. Mais dans un élan qu'Eren ne connaissait pas, il balança des crooners après Connie que le prit vite mal. Il n'y avait pas que l'Alpha qui avait senti l'odeur forte d'opposition.

_"Ow détends-toi mec, je prends juste à mangé pour Sacha" Il s'approcha encore et les crooners se développaient de façon forte et imposante soumettant l'Alpha qui était beaucoup trop proche de l'Oméga à son gout.

_"Vas-t'en." Il avait été cassant, ne laissant aucun choix, et Connie n'eu pas d'autres choix que d'abandonner.

Lorsqu'Eren eu repris conscience de ce qui ce passait et que Connie était parti, il retrouva Livaï sous la table, se tenant les bras de façon à se protéger. Le catégorié "Primate" s'approcha enfin de la forme sous la table souffla un désolé et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à sa chambre. Étrangement l'Oméga restait docile malgré l'odeur plus qu'envahissante de l'Alpha. Eren le porta en position de princesse, au début Livaï se laissait aller contre lui, puis il s'accrocha à l'Alpha.

Les nerfs d'Eren étaient mis à rude épreuve, il en avait senti des odeurs d'Omégas dans ses missions mais celle de Livaï avait le don de pousser là où il n'était pas insensible.

Arrivé à la chambre, Eren reposa Livaï dans son lit et lui promit de revenir le lendemain et faire d'autres choses que de seulement manger.

Livaï lui dit alors merci.

NdA: oops sorry pour le retard, préparation d'examen tout ça... je poste quand même maintenant pour ne pas laisser trop de temps entre les chapitres...

je ne m'attarde pas trop longtemps dans des explications chiante, je passe directe aux réponses aux reviews.

boadicee: OMGGGGG T'AS LU ? -/- ! Sinon pour répondre je te remercie déjà d'avoir lu, et je ne comprends pas vraiment ta question (pas de suis ?), et bien sûr j'ai remarqué que tu postais une fois par mois ! J'espère que la réécriture va aller vite que je puisse la lire ainsi que la suite T_T !

Taqasim: Hm, déjà merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre aussi, et... je peux comprendre, c'est ce qui arrive en générale, maintenant pas partout et voila voila, je te laisse te faire suprendre par ça, si on peut dire ça, mantenant je te comprends complètement! Je suis aussi du genre à faire des p'tites analyses et me faire une idée de ce qui va se passer, mais je me dis que le "cliché" que tu m'as sorti aurait fait bien, mais pas pour cette fois ;) . En faite, pour les PdV j'ai voulu diversifier à chaque fois et n'avoir aucun personnage principale de base, t'vois ? Maintenant tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça dérange donc je pense faire des modifications... Sinon merci c'est super gentil, j'espère que tu aura lu ce chapitre aussi... :D

Ce sera sûrement recorrigé par Neemuresu plus tard, mes corrections à deux balles ne valent rien donc je le laisserai finir ma correction quand il aura le temps :) .

Bye bye, Fye


End file.
